


Abattoir

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [755]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony really could become a senator. Now he's faced with a decision.





	Abattoir

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/26/2001 for the word [abattoir](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/26/abattoir).
> 
> abattoir  
> A slaughterhouse.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #406 Election.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Abattoir

Tony stared at the results in shock. It was only a poll, but it felt like an abattoir as it seemed he’d murdered his competition. 73% of the voting population claimed they’d vote for him for senator in the poll. The 27% that remained was split almost evenly amongst his competitors. 

When he’d decided to run for a senate seat he’d never expected to win. It was just a whim, see what would happen type of thing. Maybe show his father that he could play in his wheelhouse if he wanted to, but that he didn’t want to. 

Now, he had a decision to make. It looked like he really could become a senator. Did he continue to try and be a senator or did he keep his job at NCIS? It was hard to decide. 

The deadline for candidates to submit their candidacy for the upcoming election was approaching soon, so he had to decide what he really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
